Episode 322 (8th March 1988)
Plot Sharon is excited as the day arrives for Angie to return home from hospital. Simon tries to talk to Den but he is not interested in what he has to say. Lou complains about how her family are not interested in spending time with her. Rod tells Mary to spend more time with Annie and less time working and sending her to playgroup, but she does not listen to him. Barry, Elizabeth and Ian take a broken traffic light from the street to use as disco lighting for Barry and Ian's mobile disco service. Arthur has an idea for Pauline and Pete's birthday party. Chris tells Ali he is confident their friend will help improve the haulage business he has planned. Guizin returns to Albert Square and tells Sue she will be covering for her for the rest of her pregnancy. Carmel disapproves of Darren's plans to get in the mobile disco service. Barry, Elizabeth and Ian take the traffic light to Mary's flat for Rod to look at, but Barry and Rod end up arguing and then fighting when Barry makes remarks on how boring he has become. Angie returns home and is relieved to be back. Barry invites Rod into his and Ian's mobile disco service. He then suggests they go and visit contacts of Rod in the music industry to get check out the music in some of their shops. Sharon is thrilled to see Angie back. Angie tells Sharon about her and Den's decision to move elsewhere and run a pub. Sharon tells Angie she will not be leaving Walford so will only visit them if they go. Ian and Elizabeth make a plan to try and keep her in England for longer than planned. Simon feels he is at a loose end now his relationship with Magda is over. Kenny tells Ian he will think about letting Elizabeth stay for longer. Simon talks to Willmott-Brown about how he is feeling. Willmott-Brown suggests he goes on a holiday. Carmel takes Annie to Chris in the café and tells him Rod did not pick her up from the playgroup. Chris takes Annie to the launderette and tells Mary what has happened. Mary takes Annie home and leaves Chris in charge. Rod rushes home after losing track of time. He finds Mary and Annie together and apologises to her. Cast Regular cast *Mary - Linda Davidson *Rod - Christopher McHallem *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Barry - Gary Hailes *Pete - Peter Dean *Michelle - Susan Tully *Lou - Anna Wing *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Den - Leslie Grantham *Angie - Anita Dobson *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Sue - Sandy Ratcliff *Ali - Nejdet Salih *Chris - Allan O'Keefe *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Guizin - Ishia Bennison *Wicksy - Nick Berry *James Willmott-Brown - William Boyde *Donna - Matilda Ziegler *Carmel - Judith Jacob *Darren - Gary McDonald *Martin Fowler - Jon Peyton Price (Uncredited) *Annie Smith - Samantha Crown (Uncredited) Guest cast *Elizabeth - Lucy Bayler *Kenny - Michael Attwell Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and hallway *23B Albert Square - Backroom *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *Bridge Street Market *First Til Last *Launderette *Café Osman *Turpin Road *The Dagmar - Bar *Turpin Way Notes *Kathy Beale (Gillian Taylforth) is credited but does not appear. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'Good old family row, eh? That's what I missed most. The Kiwis don't seem to get the proper flavour of it.' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 21,600,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1988 episodes